The Dancin' Legend
by DawnForever101
Summary: Dawn always had a dream for dancing and showing her talent. When she meets Ash, known as The Dancin' Legend, she's prepared to show him what she's made of. A Pearlshipping story.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, hey guys! Yes, this is another story- I couldn't resist and I've been thinking about publishing this story for a while now. It's the perfect time to do it because later I won't get time at all to publish it. And you know me-it's a pearlshipping story. Entire story's told in Dawn's POV.**

**K now enough blabbering, let's get it on with. I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

The crowd roared in excitement and applauded cheerfully over the performance I just did. I smiled with satisfaction as I did my final pose, with my two arms in the air. The stage lights beaming on me made me even sweatier. I had been dreaming about this for ages. I looked in the audience to see my own mother giving me a standing ovation. After the cheering subsided, I went backstage where I met May.

"Dawn, you were amazing!" She told me as she hugged me. "I know you're gonna win." She said enthusiastically.

I smirked as I looked towards _him_. He looked shaken up after my performance; but he still had that determination and arrogance in his eye. This is what I've wanted exactly. It was time to show him what I'm made of. He then diverted his eyes towards me and then quickly turned away, probably to avoid me. I was glad to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Let's now call on our contestants on the stage as we announce our winner." The MC announced.

I had been waiting for this day passionately. I held my head high to hear the winner as the MC took the paper out of the envelope in her hand. I was shaking and sweating a little. If I didn't win…then what was the point? I had to prove myself to _him_ and everyone else here. I looked to my right, where May was and gave me a thumbs up. I then looked to my left where _he _was and gave me a thumbs down while smirking. He was so sure of himself and I despised him more than ever.

"The winner of the Dance-Off 2014 is…" The MC began and then paused to keep us in suspense. I had worked too hard to lose now. I took a deep breath and held hands with May. My heart was beating out of my chest and I couldn't wait any longer.

Surely my determination and hard work were going to pay off. I wouldn't even be on this stage if I didn't want to prove myself. I can remember how I ended up like this from the start…

* * *

**Six Months Ago**

My mother dropped me off at my brand new school in Unova: Unova High. I never had that much of an interest in school; my only interests were in the extracurricular activities. My mom told me that these kinds of things never gain anything and that I should focus on m education. I agreed education was important, but it could drive you crazy at times. We would always have little arguments about this at home and she never understood my one true love-dancing.

Dancing was my passion and my dream. In fact, I've wanted to become a professional dancer since I was four. I even had my childhood videos when I used to dance in my birthday parties, which was a laugh because at that time, I didn't know how to dance. But then, I gradually got into it and ever since then I had become hooked.

My eyes were focused on the amazement of the school and in one glace, I was impressed-so impressed I didn't even know where I was going. I felt myself falling on the floor when someone bumped into me.

"Alright, who's the loser that bumped into me?" The voice said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, it was an accident." I said, defending myself.

"No one bumps into Ash Ketchum!" He proudly said. I stared at him. He didn't even offer to help me up. Before I could retort, he walked away.

"Oh, the nerves of that guy!" I said, grumbling to myself while finding my locker. A brunette was standing in front of me with her mouth wide open.

"Excuse me, you might wanna close your mouth. You could catch flies." I said.

"Did I just see you talking to The Legend?!" She asked. I cocked an eyebrow.

"The Legend? You mean Ash?" I asked.

"He's known as The Legend. He's the best dancer in this school. He's even won 5 times in a row." She said, fan-girling a little.

"Ok, I have no idea what you're talking about." I simply said, opening my locker.

"Oh, sorry. Well in this school, there's a number of clubs that you could enter and I'm in the dance club-so is Ash. Now the fun part is that at the end of dance club, a competition is held to see who's best! Ash has won 5 times. He's a role model for all future dancers." She explained and I got more interested.

"Dance club, eh? Well, that's interesting. Though, I couldn't imagine Ash being that good. From what I think, he's so full of himself." I said, taking out my books.

"Well, I don't know about that. But what I do know, is that he's such an awesome dancer! Nobody could beat him ever. He's not called The Legend for nothing, 'ya know!" She winked. I wanted to see how good this kid was. This could be my opportunity to show my mother how good of a dancer I am and prove myself to her.

"Hello?" She waved at me.

"Oh, sorry. Well, expect me at the dance club this evening." I told her.

"Really? You're gonna join?" She asked, looking shocked.

"Not only am I gonna join, but I'm gonna knock the socks of The Legend when I beat him at that competiton." I said.

"Wow-I've never seen anyone so determined to beat The Legend before. Good luck!" She said.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

May was her name and she definitely fancied Ash. She was definitely sweet to talk to and we became pretty good friends. I then began to notice the posters on the walls. "The Legend" was literally on the walls and I couldn't believe how popular he became. I despised him-not because he's popular but because he's so full of himself. I needed to show him that I could prove myself to him and my mom.

After classes, which were pretty dull and boring, I finally signed up for dance club and then I walked into the class. I saw May over there and she directed me over to her direction. She greeted me to all her friends.

Zoey was a cute, redhead and her dancing style was hip-hop. I guess she was sort of this cool, sweet girl who always listened to music. There was also Kenny, who was short and kind of annoying to be around with since he teased people a lot. His dancing style was punk. Then there was Barry, who seemed to be loud, cranky, and careless at times, He always cracked funny jokes. His dancing style was-well, I don't really know.

Apparently, Ash had his own group of "cool kids." Drew was the ladies' man trying to get every girl's attention. He would constantly flick his hair to make girls fall for him or even wink his eyes at them, not to mention, show off his dance moves. Gary was quite similar to Drew, only except he was lazy and sort of annoying. And of course, it was led by the big head, Ash.

"Welcome to dance club, everyone. We hope you have a good start throughout this year-we'll always be doing different kinds of lessons each day you're here. And as you know, at the end, there will be a competition to decide who's best." The instructor explained.

"We all know who's best. It's me of course." Ash said, boasting again. I simply rolled my eyes.

"Well anything can happen this year, Ash. Now c'mon, everyone, let's start off today's lessons with some stretches." The instructor said. Everyone moaned in frustration.

"C'mon, get up! Get up, you lazy children. How will you guys survive if you don't keep up? Let's go!" The instructor said more enthusiastically.

The class then got up and we got up to the front of the class. We stretched our arms, legs, and even did some build up exercises to strengthen our muscles and bones. I didn't even realize that Ash was right next to me.

"Oh, you're that girl that bumped into me earlier." He said, trying to bring up small talk.

"And you're The Legend." I said.

"The Dancin' Legend is more appropriate." He said.

"Yeah? I bet you're not even that good of a dancer." I said.

"Please, you're just an amateur." He said with a smirk.

"I've been dancing since I was four. I'm the real talent here." I scoffed.

"Really? Did I mention I've never lost?" He said.

"Did I mention that I'm gonna be the future winner?" I shot back. He looked at me.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is. I'm gonna show you what talent really is. You'll be impressed with me; trust me. You're just a phony out there." I said to him.

"How would you know? You're new here to me." He said.

"I've seen guys like you. They're all fake, like you and I can't stand it. So I'm gonna show you what I'm made of. Remember that." I said, confidently. He chuckled.

"Bring. It. On." He said.

* * *

**Ok, that's the first chapter everyone! What do you think? Is it lame or awesome? Should I continue? And I can handle four stories-it's not too much, right? Right?!**

**If I do continue, it'll be a while before the next chapter, but please tell me what you think by reviewing this. It really motivates me! :D**

**Bye guys..until next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! :D So, this will definitely be my last update for the week until a while. School is going to start again, and that's my final year of high school-which means it's gonna get tougher or challenging, more projects, exams, tests, etc. So I won't be on here often. If I do update, however, it just means that you're lucky and I really care about you guys!**

**So, enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

I glared up to Ash, narrowing my eyes at him, until a girl came up to him, bringing her arms around his waist. She was a honey-blonde with light blue eyes and wore a black top with an orange skirt and covered her long legs with black boots. I heard rumours that Serena was Ash's girlfriend and I wouldn't believe it up until now. She giggled as she started to play with Ash's hair.

"What is it, babe? I'm kinda busy…" Ash complained. She then diverted her eyes towards me. I gave a nice smile.

"Is she bothering you, Ash?" She asked in a diva-like tone. He looked at me.

"Who, Dawn? No way. In fact, we've come up with an interesting proposition." Ash said to her. Serena narrowed her eyes.

"And what kind of proposition is this?" Serena asked.

"I'm going to win that competition at the end of the semester." I said proudly. She burst out laughing.

"You? Beat The Legend? Yeah, right!" Serena continued to laugh.

"It's the Dancin' Legend." Ash corrected.

"Hey, I'm helping you here." Serena said. "Anyways, what makes you think that you can beat Ash?" Serena asked.

"For one thing, I'm a much better dancer than him. And I've been dancing since I was 4-so that says a lot." I bragged.

"Ok, fine. But why don't we make this a little interesting?" Serena asked. Ash and I cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If Ash wins that competition…" Serena started.

"Then you'll admit what a great dancer I am in front of the whole school." Ash continued.

"Fine." I agreed. "But if I win, I become the Dancin' Legend and you'll admit that I'm a much better dancer in the whole school."

"We have a deal." Serena and Ash said in unison.

* * *

After dance class, I began to proceed home. Apparently, mom was waiting for me for at least an hour now because school ended at 3 in the afternoon on a regular basis, but time was taken up due to dance class. She would constantly lecture me on how I should focus on my education and not leisure activities. I was assured she would give me one today.

"Hello, dear. How was your first day?" My mom asked out of concern. I didn't wanna give too much details to her.

"Good. It was good." I simply told her before heading for the fridge.

"So, why are you so late?" I simply froze.

"Uhh..you know..it's a pretty long walk from school. I didn't even realize how time flies.." I lied.

"You joined dance class, didn't you?" I was impressed that she could read me like a book.

"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked.

"You're my daughter; I know you. And Dawn, I told you not to! You have to concentrate on your schoolwork. Does your education mean anything to you?" She started to explain.

"Yes, it does! But you don't understand! Dance is something that makes me feel alive and it's my one true passion. I couldn't resist, mom! I'm sorry." I said. I wish that she could just understand my opinion sometimes. I loved her to death, but it was these kinds of things that made me find her slightly annoying.

"Dawn, I don't want to talk about this anymore. You disobeyed me. Now go to your room." She told me.

"But, mom!" I whined. She just shushed me and pointed at my room. I silently went, dumping myself on the bed, drifting off to sleep.

Mom would never encourage me to set my dance career. Education was my priority to her and I agree completely. But dancing was my dream and I had to show her what I was capable of. These kinds of arguments were common in this house, but I decided that I was never going to give up on my dream. I'm going to show her that grades aren't the only thing that matters in life. I made up my mind- to prove myself to mom and to Ash.

* * *

The next day of school, mom dropped me off to school and she didn't say a word to me on the entire ride. She was really serious about this. Well, I'll show her that I'm serious too.

I met up with May again and she pointed towards the posters up on the walls and they caught my interest immediately, in the most horrific way. "The Dancin' Legend is challenged!"My eyes widened and I became disgusted to know that Ash was turning this to be public.

"Where's Ash, May?" I asked. As if reading my mind, I could hear his voice right behind me.

"Hey, Dawn. What you think of the posters?" He asked casually.

"You're turning this into a public thing? Why?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Look, you obviously don't know that I have to make everything public so that I can gain popularity. See, you are an amateur." He said arrogantly.

"Dawn, don't listen to him! You're a great dancer!" May supported me, at last.

"Please, she's all 'talk.' She says she's a better dancer than me, but for all we know, she could suck! We haven't seen her in action yet." Ash said.

"Fine! I can handle a little competition." I looked around to see the number of students walking by and there was a few minutes before the bell rang. "You wanna see me in action? Fine." I said before gathering everyone's attention. "Hey, everybody! We're having a little dance-off right here. Me and Ash. What do you think about that?"

All students cheered and applauded hearing that. I then looked at Ash, who smirked before giving me a thumbs-down. He straightened himself, fixed his jacket and made his way in the middle of the crowd, which kept on increasing every second. Ash's posse came up to support him, making weird sounds to cheer him on. The music played and he started with fluid moments by popping and locking with his arms. He moved his entire body with every rhythm of the music to form the beat. The crowd cheered loudly, with help of Drew and Gary. The music stopped when he just crossed his arms selfishly up in my face to show off.

"Your turn now." He smirked. My eyes narrowed.

"Is that all you got?" I asked.

But, unfortunately, before I could even perform a move, the crowd started to dispatch because of only one person.

"What is going on around here?!" The principal, Mr. Francis, yelled. He was not the most respected person around here and wore a grey suit to look formal. He was aging and was starting to lose hair. I stopped in my tracks and froze.

"Ahh, you two?" He asked, fixing his glasses.

"Umm..I can explain." I started.

"No need to. You have detention this evening." He said, before walking away. He then turned around to speak again, "This is a school, not a playground. You should have known better, especially you. You're a new student."

"I assure you it won't happen again." I promised.

"Yeah. She assures you it won't happen again." Ash said.

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically.

May walked up to me with a smile on her face. "Hey, sorry you couldn't perform." She said. I then stared at Ash.

"It's alright. But, I gotta admit, he is good. He's serious competition." I said.

"I told you!" May said. I smiled.

"But, I am going to defeat him. I just have to go through with detention today." I said, before realizing something. "Oh no, I'm going to detention alone! With him.."

"Are you kidding me? I'd love to be alone with him.." She squealed.

"Not exactly helping, May.." I said.

"Sorry! Well, I'll see you later then. Good luck!" May said before darting off.

"Yeah, I'll need it." I whispered to myself.

* * *

It wasn't the first time I had been in detention. I had gotten into trouble for countless things, like choosing not to do my homework, or talking in class, or even cheating on tests. I definitely wasn't considered studious. These are the reasons why my mom was so hard on me lately.

Detention was just considered a room where people were sitting endlessly, bored as hell, until the bell rang. I saw Ash over there at the front seat. He smirked again at me and I decided to sit on the very end of the seat at the back of the room, simply to avoid him. Truthfully, I couldn't bear his attitude and I always assumed he wanted attention from everybody.

Out of the blue, he just got up from his seat and walked up to me and sat down in the seat next to me. I looked the other way to avoid eye contact at him, but simultaneously was making me a little nervous. I cornered my eye to him to notice he was still staring at me. He finally broke the spell.

"Dawn, why do you hate me?" He asked.

"I just don't like guys who think so much about themselves." I answered, turning to him.

"But you gotta admit: I'm pretty awesome." He bragged.

"That's exactly why I don't like you. You're a big show off!"

"I show off because I'm good!" He retorted.

"NO…you show off, because you want attention!" I shot back.

"That too…" He admitted.

A moment of awkward silence passed by until I broke the spell again. "But, I have to say, that dance this morning, was somewhat impressive." I said softly, so he wouldn't hear me too much.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." He said, bringing his hand to his ear.

"Your dance was impressive, ok?" I said louder. He chuckled and winked at me.

"See? I knew you'd come around." Ash said.

* * *

After detention, I headed home. I was not prepared for another lecture from mom. I was totally fed up with those, but I had to get her to start talking to me. My mom mattered the most, even in times like these. She can be a pain in the butt, but she's always there for me. Of course, she asked me why I ended up in detention, which resulted in another lecture. I decided to put my foot down.

"Mom, please! For once, would you listen to me?" I exclaimed. She stopped and raised her eyebrows.

"I mean..if you'd just listen to my opinion, then I'd be really grateful, mom." I said, in a nicer tone.

"Ok, I'll listen."

I took a deep breath. "Ok, mom. Look, I agree, that my education is important, but you have to understand that my dancing is equally important. If you take that away from me, then there's nothing I will have left. It's my dream and I wanna prove to you that I can do something with it." I said. She just stared at me.

"So this is really important, is it?" She asked.

"More than anything else, mom. " I said. She sighed.

"Ok." She smiled. I lit up.

"OMG! Thank you so much, mom, you're the best!" I hugged her.

"But, promise me that it won't be a distraction from your education." She pointed out.

"Ok, mom. I promise that I'll work extra hard, for dance and for my education." I said, assuring her. She quietly kissed my forehead and smiled.

* * *

**Ok, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said, dunno when I'll update but it'll certainly be a while.**

**For the time being, please review and let me know your thoughts. It only takes a few minutes of your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow its been long since I've updated this…I'm so sorry about that. I've been really busy with school and my other stories as well. Also, I may have forgotten about this story…hehe. But no worries, I'll try to update as regularly as I can. **

**So about this chapter, there's a song in here that you all might know about. So if you wanna see what it is, you're just gonna have to read it.**

**So, without further ado, here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon…or the song.**

* * *

"Dawn! Dawn! Dawn! Come quick!" Barry rushed over to me as he called me. He seemed a little sweaty and was panting from rushing.

"What is it, Barry?" I asked, curious. I waited for his response as he was still panting a little.

"Rehearse…dance….over…there.." Barry said, in between gasps. He was pointing to the dance class. I knew that I had made a promise to my mother and as tempting as dance was, I knew I had to fulfil my promise to my mom. I sighed.

"Sorry, Barry, but I'm gonna go take classes first, and then I'll see ya at dance class." I said. He looked at me and put his hands on his hips and then glared at me.

"Who are you and what have you done with Dawn?" He asked comically. He chuckled.

"Barry, I'm serious, I'll see you later." I winked at him before leaving to go to classes.

"Well I've never seen Dawn like this before…" Barry said to no one in particular.

* * *

As I managed to get to my first class of the day, I sat down only to be visited by May. She lit up a bright smile in front of me.

"Hey, how's it going?" May asked. I chuckled.

"Great! Meet you at dance class later?"

"Of course!" She winked at me.

Like I said before, I wasn't the best at school and even worse, I wasn't a genius at most subjects. To tell you the truth, I disliked school for a lot of reasons. School and I didn't go together; it was almost like we were two mixtures that weren't likely to mix together. I was allergic to school and most subjects in school. I hated math, science, English, -should I go on? The point was that if I needed to get my grades up, I was going to need desperate help, or a tutor to be more specific. I looked around the classroom…I wonder if there were any nerds available. To my very surprise, Zoey turned out to be the perfect person to help me.

"Zoey! Girl…how does it go?" I came up to her and said casually.

"Hey Dawn, what's up?" She smiled.

"Listen, I need a small favour from you." I said to which she listened keenly. "Look, I'm not the best at school and I promised my mom that I'd do better this year, so I was wondering of you could tutor me." I smiled. She thought about it for a few seconds.

"Oh, well…"

"Oh, please Zoey, please, I really need this. If I don't do better this year, my mom's gonna force me to come out of dance class, and you don't want that to happen, do you?" I asked, begging for her consent. She sighed, knowing she was defeated.

"Oh, alright!" She sighed. I lit up.

"Oh my gosh, thank you, Zoey!" I squealed.

"What subjects do you need help with?" Zoey asked.

"All of 'em." I winked. She chuckled.

"Alright, I'll be there at your place every day around 7-ish." She told me. I smiled.

"Sounds good to me. Thanks again, Zoey."

"No problem."

* * *

After classes, I went in my locker only to discover the most beautiful, graceful thing I had ever seen in my life. I gasped as I took it out. It was beautiful bouquet of flowers. Red, yellow, green colours amazed my eyes and fascinated me. I took a deep smell and sighed with content. There was a note on it and I opened it.

_From: Your secret admirer. Hope you liked the flowers. _

Secret admirer? I hadn't been here for a week and I had a secret admirer? Who could it be? I started to examine the handwriting more carefully to determine who it matches, but I couldn't match it as I had not seen anybody's handwriting as yet, apart from Zoey's. I wonder who it was…

"Oooh, flowers! Who's it from?" May asked. I gasped.

"May, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I blurted, letting out a breath of relief.

"Hehe, sorry." May sheepishly laughed.

"I dunno. The sender's anonymous." I told her. She chuckled.

"Hmmm, a secret admirer, huh?" May asked, smirking. I widened my eyes.

"Yeah, I wonder who it could be?" I said.

"Maybe it's Ash?" She suggested.

"Please, that's impossible. Ash already has a girlfriend." I rolled my eyes. "And not everything is about Ash, ok?" I said.

"Alright, alright, see you at dance class." May said.

"See ya." I waved.

It was finally time for dance class and I couldn't be more eager to see everyone again. I looked around to see Zoey, May, Barry, Kenny and…Ash. He was with Serena and they seemed to be flirting with each other…as if I cared less. Then I saw Drew and Gary, who were arguing about something ridiculous that made them seem like the centre of attention.

"Alright, class, today is the day to showcase your dancing performances, so step up and show us what you've got." The instructor said and I gasped.

"What does she mean by that?" I asked May.

"Barry was trying to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. He told you to rehearse to get ready for your performance." She said. I was taken aback by her words and I sighed.

"The one time I don't listen to Barry." I said. I wondered what I was going to perform…

"And since we're going in alphabetical order, up first is Dawn Berlitz." The instructor said and I widened my eyes. I did not expect that I would go first. What was I gonna do? I wasn't the slightest bit ready for this and I didn't wanna make a complete fool of myself. I looked at May who was assuring me and then I glanced at Ash, who was smirking at me, as if he knew I couldn't do it. I growled and then I decided that I was going to do this no matter what it takes. I had the courage and determination. I went up to the front of the class.

I closed my eyes, and waited for the music to start.

_**Make it stop, **_

_**Sounds so good, I just can't take no more.**_

* * *

**And…finished. **** Sorry it was short, though. Can anyone guess the song? It's really easy lol.**

**Hopefully I won't take a month for the next update, although I can't promise anything. So pls review and tell me what you think. :D**

**See you next time. **


End file.
